deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra-Kacharz
The nine Ra-Kacharz were rulers of the city of Noradz. Although they appear human, they are actually Grey Guards who are appointed by the Shadow Lord to subjugate the citizens of Noradz. They were formerly led by Reece. History History Secrets of Deltora ''The Deltora Book of Monsters'' The Shadow Lord had many plans to subjugate the people of Deltora. To subjugate the people of the Plains Tribe, he decided to plague the city of Hira with rats. After he discovered the serpent Reeah, he decided to have Reeah be his instrument of destruction. Reeah however, was weak, and in order to safeguard and grow the serpent he created an advanced pod of Grey Guards, who were meant to be as human-like as possible, and serve as infiltrators and saboteurs. The Ra-Kacharz started to come to power around the time of Doran. The Ra-Kacharz had begun to breed rats to plague proportions within the city of Hira by order of the Shadow Lord in order to feed Reeah. They led the people of Hira to build a moat around Hira to prevent the rats from escaping and led an immigration to another place within the Plains territory, they created a city there and it was named Noradz. For the next few decades, The Ra-Kachraz reigned over the city of Noradz as uncontested rulers. They created strange traditions and instilled a deep fear of small furry creatures within all children born there. They also supplied the food to the city of Del in order to keep the kings and queens of Deltora ignorant, and after the Belt of Deltora were destroyed and the gems from the Belt were scattered they provided food to the Shadow Lord's servants. Every few years, a few of the Ra-Kacharz would leave Noradz in a cart filled with food that was made by the people of Noradz, and deliver it to Tom's shop. Afterwards, the Ra-Kacharz who delivered the shipment would head towards the Shadowlands to be swapped out with a fresh pod clone. This made them seem immortal to the people of Noradz, who did not realize that the Ra-Kacharz were not human. ''City of the Rats'' During Lief, Barda and Jasmine's stay in Noradz, Reece, the leader of the Ra-Kacharz attempted to have them killed after he saw that Jasmine had Filli with her, mistaking Filli for a rat. The heroes escaped the city after stealing spare Ra-Kacharz suits. Reece was killed by Scarlet Night within the cave used to transport food after his suit was slashed by Jasmine. 3 of the Ra-Kacharz were seen taking the food to Tom's shop, where they loaded the food onto a cart that would be taken to Del by Grey Guards. Cavern of The Fear The Ra-Kacharz are mentioned as having forced the people of Noradz to head into the Shadowlands. ''The Shadowlands'' The remaining Ra-Kacharz were seated in the Shadow Arena alongside Ols and various other servants of the Shadow Lord. Physical apperance The Ra-Kacharz always wear their red uniforms, and are never seen in public without these outfits on, they always carry long plaited leather whips.Underneath the Ra-Kacharz's clothes, they appear as a shaven human being with the brand of the Shadow Lord on their heads. Personality The Ra-Kacharz are cold, cruel and cunning servants of the Shadow Lord, they managed to deceive the entire population of Hira into following them and the strictly enforced rules of Noradz. According to Josef, any visitor to Noradz who attempted to discover their secrets mysteriously disappeared or narrowly escaped with their lives. Abilities The Ra-Kacharz are an advanced form of Grey Guard that are made to be as close to humans as possible, they possess all the strengths of the Grey Guards and none of the weaknesses, save the seven year lifespan. They also seems to be skilled with their hands, as Reece was able to perform a sleight of hand with the life card in the ceremonial cup with a death card, and not one of the people of Noradz noticed. Trivia *The word Ra-Kacharz is derived from the job title of Rat Catcher. Category:Organisations Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Servants of the Shadow Lord Category:Antagonists Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Ra-Kacharz